Sweet Romance
by UnknownUndetected
Summary: Semua ini kesalahanku, jadi wajar kalau aku merasa bersalah karena ulahku sendiri. Aku menjerumuskan diriku sendiri ke dalam sebuah ruangan polos yang kukira bisa membuatku bebas dari masalahku tapi ternyata aku malah masuk ke dalam sebuah roda permasalahan baru yang membuatku semakin merasa kalau aku adalah yeoja yang tidak berguna.


Author : hvkimchi_ and btsjoko

Cast : Yoo Ah Ra (Hello Venus) as Ara

Kim Myung Soo (Infinite) as Myungsoo

Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K) as Baekhyun

Xi Lu Han (EXO-M) as Luhan

Song Juhee (Hello Venus) as Alice

Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS) as Jungkook

Kim Danee (T-Ara) as Danee

Genre : Readers perseption

_**Semua ini kesalahanku, jadi wajar kalau aku merasa bersalah karena ulahku sendiri. Aku menjerumuskan diriku sendiri ke dalam sebuah ruangan polos yang kukira bisa membuatku bebas dari masalahku tapi ternyata aku malah masuk ke dalam sebuah roda permasalahan baru yang membuatku semakin merasa kalau aku adalah yeoja yang tidak berguna.**_

**~Yoo Ah Ra PoV~**

Kupikir setelah pernikahan ini terjadi keadaan akan menjadi lebih baik bahkan semakin baik. Kukira aku akan bisa mencintainya sama besarnya seperti aku mencintai Appa, Eomma, Dongsaeng ku Jungkook dan Baekhyun. Baek…h..yun…., mengapa sangat sulit untuk mengucapkan nama itu. Nama itu cukup singkat dan sama sekali tidak sulit dalam pelafalannya, tapi kenapa lidahku terasa ngilu dan nafasku menjadi sedikit sesak ketika aku menyebut nama itu lagi.

Ara, sampai kapan kau hidup dalam bayang – bayang namja itu. Sekarang di sampingmu sudah ada seorang namja yang begitu mencintaimu dan menerimamu apa adanya. Keadaan sudah berbalik 180 derajat menuju ke arah yang benar.

Tuhan sudah mengirimkan seorang malaikat bermata tajam dan begitu baik seperti suamimu tapi kenapa di palung hatimu yang paling dalam masih terpatri nama namja lain. Namja yang kau sendiri bilang sudah tidak pantas untuk kau cintai lagi. Namja yang sudah membuatmu jatuh terlalu dalam di dalam sebuah jurang hitam yang tak berujung.

Jadi, setelah kau sadar kalau ada orang lain yang mencintaimu kau tetap saja tidak mau memalingkan hatimu dan perasaanmu kepada orang lain? Kau ini bodoh atau apa sebenarnya Yoo Ah Ra. Kau ini manusia atau robot kucing? Kau harus bangun dari mimpi burukmu. Kau harus menjalani hidupmu sama seperti saat namja yang begitu kau cintai itu belum datang.

Hidupmu harus kembali normal. Ya, harus kembali normal karena sekarang kau tidak lagi mengurus dirimu sendiri. Ada orang lain yang harus kau urus dan orang itu adalah suamimu. Suamimu yang tidak pernah mengeluh padamu meskipun kau memperlakukannya seperti seorang kakak laki – laki, bukan selayaknya seorang suami.

"Pagi chagi apa tidurmu semalam nyenyak?", tanya Myungsoo Oppa pelan tepat di telingaku.

Ia mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepalaku dengan meletakkan dagunya di bahuku. Tangannya yang seputih salju itu melingkar di leherku.

"Ne, aku semalam tidur dengan nyenyak.", jawabku dengan senyum. "Oppa_", aku berusaha untuk melepaskan diriku darinya. "Kajja makan, bukankah hari ini kau akan ke Busan."

"Anae yang sangat manis dan perhatian.", ia mengelus pelan rambutku.

Aku tersenyum, mataku mengiringinya sampai akhirnya ia duduk berhadap – hadapan denganku.

Apa ia bilang tadi. Aku adalah istri yang pengertian? Istri yang jahat seperti aku ia sebut sebagai istri yang pengertian. Myungsoo Oppa, berfikirlah sedikit realistis. Mana ada seorang istri yang baik yang tidak mau tidur dengan suaminya hanya karena alasan sang istri masih kuliah. Mana ada istri yang baik yang tidak mau terlebih dulu memeluk suaminya sebelum sang suami yang memulai. Dan mana ada seorang istri yang baik yang tidak mencintai suaminya? Apa aku pantas kau sebut sebagai seorang istri yang baik? Yak, apa aku pantas kau sebut sebagai seorang istri yang baik.

Aku merasa bersalah padamu Oppa. Kau memberikan apapun yang kau miliki untukku. Kau berikan hidupmu dan kau berikan seluruh cintamu pada seorang yeoja yang sampai sekarang belum bisa mencintaimu dengan seutuhnya. Apa kau belum sadar kalau aku tidak bisa mencintaimu? Apa kau belum sadar kalau aku tidak bersungguh – sungguh dengan pernikahan ini? Pernikahan yang hanya kujadikan ajang untuk membalaskan rasa sakit hatiku yang tak tertahankan pada dongsaeng kesayanganmu, Baekhyun. Namja yang sudah mencampakanku demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Aku rela ia menyembunyikan statusku sebagai yeojachingu nya karena yang terpenting untukku adalah aku bisa mencintainya.

Cerita itu hanya masa lalu, mana boleh aku mengingatnya lagi. Toh, Baekhyun sendiripun pasti sudah lupa kalau aku adalah salah satu dari deretan yeoja yang sangat mencintainya. Dan sekarang aku adalah istri dari hyung nya.

Pernikahan ini terjadi tanpa paksaan dari pihak manapun. Tidak ada paksaan dari Eomma atau Appa seperti kasus yang marak terjadi yaitu perjodohan. Bahkan Eomma dan Appa ku tidak saling mengenal dengan kedua mertuaku.

Aku bertemu pertama kali dengan Myungsoo Oppa ketika aku menemani Alice yang tengah heboh menguntit di dorm Baekhyun.

**~Yoo Ah Ra PoV end~**

**~Flashback PoV~**

Sepulang dari sini Alice harus menraktirku makan. Kalau saja tidak ada aku mungkin sekarang ia tidak bisa duduk manis di dalam dorm EXOINFINITE. Sedari tadi matanya terus berputar, menyapu setiap sudut ruangan. Ish, aku malu memiliki sahabat sepertinya.

"Tidak usah repot – repot Luhan Oppa.", kataku pada Luhan Oppa yang baru saja meletakkan dua cangkir teh di meja kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Gwenchanha, kau mencari Baekhyun?", tanyanya dengan senyum. "Ara, siapa yeoja asing ini sebenarnya?", bisiknya di telingaku.

"Namanya Alice. Dia seorang penguntit, tapi aku bisa jamin anak ini tidak akan macam – macam.", jawabku kemudian tertawa.

"Sahabatmu itu belum juga pulang dari semalam. Kau tahu dia dimana?", tanya Luhan Oppa sambil menyeruput teh milikku. #dasar nggak modal luu Oppa*alah_abaikan#

"Maksudmu Baekhyun Oppa?", tanyaku balik sambil menelan ludah.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan mainvocal sialan itu, memang berapa sahabatmu sampai kau lupa.", goda Luhan Oppa.

Kulirik Alice yang sekarang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kulirik layar ponselnya. Syukurlah, ia tidak memposting foto di internet atau sebagainya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi matilah aku.

"Annia, aku tidak tahu dimana dia.", jawabku sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau dia sudah bisa dihubungi suruh dia untuk segera pulang ke dorm."

"Ne, aku akan berusaha untuk menghubunginya lagi.", kataku dengan senyum penuh.

"Aku masuk dulu.", katanya "Alice, aku masuk dulu."

"Ne.", balas Alice singkat.

Aku menoleh pada Alice dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Apa yang terjadi dengan otak yeoja menyebalkan ini. Ketus sekali dia pada Luhan Oppa.

"Ketus sekali kau.", cibirku.

"Yang kucari bukan orang itu, tapi yang kucari Kris Oppa.", rengeknya sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Yak, pabbo.", seruku gemas. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sebenarnya Kris Oppa lah yang kau cari. Dia tidak ada di sini, dia ada di rumahnya sendiri. Puas kau mendengarnya.", lanjutku kian geram.

Kuambil majalah fashion dengan cover Baekhyun. Aku merindukannya, aku merindukan saat – saat kami menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sekarang semuanya menjadi teramat sulit. Mengubunginya saja sangat sulit apalagi untuk bertemu dengannya. Layaknya hari ini, aku datang berkunjung ke dorm dengan maksud selain untuk membahagiakan hati Alice juga untuk mengunjungi namjachingu ku tapi ternyata ia tidak ada.

"Ara.", panggil Hae Ra.

"Wae?"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi, Luhan Oppa menyebutmu sebagai sahabat Baekhyun.", jawab Hae Ra.

Kutarik kedua sudut bibirku, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Ne, dibenak mereka aku hanyalah sahabat Baekhyun.", kataku sambil mengembungkan mulut kemudian tergelak.

"Mwo?", Alice membulatkan matanya. "Kejam juga anak itu, sangat berbeda dengan jaman SMA dulu.", lanjut Alice.

"Alice, normal kalau Kyuhyun melakukan ini. Ia tengah berada di puncak karirnya.", belaku.

"Ne, ne, ne_", balas Alice.

Kupandangi lekat – lekat foto Baekhyun, tuxedo warna hitam yang ia kenakan membuatnya sangat menawan. Aku ingin saat pernikahan kami nanti ia memakai tuxedo seperti itu.

"Yak, hyung. Darimana saja kau? Baekhyun!', teriak Luhan yang tiba – tiba saja muncul dari arah dapur.

Sontak aku menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah dipapah oleh seorang namja yang begitu familiar wajahnya tapi aku tidak tahu namanya. Baekhyun meracau, wajahnya memerah. Ia pasti mabuk berat.

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya, tolong bantu aku."

Sontak aku berdiri dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun diikuti oleh Luhan Oppa dan Alice yang membuntutiku dari belakang. Kuletakkan kedua tanganku di pipi Baekhyun yang sudah bersemu merah.

"Tolong bawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, jebal.", pintaku pada namja yang memapah Baekhyun.

Ia mengangguk, dengan tersaruk – saruk ia berusaha untuk membawa masuk Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya sampai akhirnya Luhan membantu namja itu. Kusuruh Alice untuk menunggu di ruang tamu sedangkan aku berjalan membuntuti mereka dari belakang,

"Tolong baringkan ia dengan pelan di tempat tidurnya.", pintaku lagi.

Sekali lagi, namja itu mengangguk. Dengan pelan, ia menurunkan Baekhyun dari rangkulannya ke atas tempat tidur. Segera kunaikkan kakinya yang masih menggelantung di lantai. Kulepas sepatunya kemudian melemparnya asal.

"Luhan Oppa, tolong ambilkan handuk basah untuk Baekhyun."

"Ne, akan kuambilkan.", balasnya.

Kutarik bahu namja yang ada di depanku agar aku bisa mendekat dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Ia tersontak karena gerakan yang kubuat sedikit kasar dan mungkin saja menyakitinya. Di dalam otakku sekarang hanyalah Baekhyun, rasa khawatirku begitu besar sehingga membuatku kalut sendiri.

Kusibakkan rambut Baekhyun. Kubelai dahinya juga pipinya, suhu tubuhnya naik dan ia tak kunjung bangun. Kenapa mabuk lagi. Sudah berapa kali aku mewanti – wantinya untuk tidak mabuk karena akhirnya akan selalu seperti ini.

Kutolehkan kepalaku pelan pada namja yang tadi memapah Baekhyun. Ia tesenyum simpul kemudian memutar badannya untuk keluar dari dalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Hei.", panggilku. Langkahnya terhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Ghamsahamnida, karena telah membawa pulang Baekhyun, jeongmal ghamsahamnida. Siapa namamu Tuan?"

Ia mengangguk sebentar kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kamar. "Myungsoo.", jawabnya sambil berlalu.

Kutautkan jari – jariku dengan jari tangan Baekhyun yang dingin. Wajahnya yang bersemu merah namun pucat ini membuatku begitu tersiksa.

"Kenapa kau mabuk – mabukan sampai seperti ini Oppa. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak mabuk – mabukkan tapi tetap saja kau melanggarnya. Aku tidak sedih kau menutup – nutupi hubungan kita tapi aku amat sedih kalau aku melihatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini.", ucapku lirih.

**~Flashback PoV end~**

**~Myungsoo PoV~**

"Saranghae.", bisikku di telinga istriku saat ia hendak turun dari mobil.

Ia tersenyum sekilas kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Aku tak berani membuka kaca jendela mobilku karena hal itu akan membuatnya masuk ke dalam bahaya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, aku tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu.

Aku sangat mencintainya, aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintai istriku. Malaikat salju yang selalu berhasil mendinginkan pikiranku saat sudah mendidih hanya dengan senyumannya. Mengendurkan otot – ototku yang kaku dan menegang hanya dengan memeluknya.

Hidupku ini seperti mimpi, mimpi indah yang begitu kufavoritkan sehingga membuatku enggan untuk bangun. Aku tak menyangka ia, Yoo Ah Ra mau menerima lamaranku dan menikah denganku. Kukira ia mencintai dongsaeng ku Baekhyun, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia memilihku dan bersedia untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku.

Meskipun sudah hampir satu tahun kami menikah, meskipun ia memperlakukanku seperti Oppa nya bukan selayaknya seorang suami aku tetap mencintainya. Ia melakukan hal itu karena ia masih kuliah, nantinya juga ia akan benar – benar menjadi seorang istri seutuhnya. Bukan hanya menjadi seorang istri yang setiap harinya menyiapkan segala keperluanku tapi menjadi ibu dari anak – anakku.

Kuhela nafas berat, aku ingin kami bisa menjadi pasangan normal. Aku tidak harus bersikap seolah – olah aku dan dirinya bukan pasangan dihadapan orang banyak. Tapi hal itu mana mungkin terjadi. Kesalamatannya akan terancam kalau hal itu terjadi. Ara, mian karena aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu seperti kau membahagiakanku dengan cintamu. Memilikimu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku tapi membahagiakanmu lah yang menjadi tujuan hidupku. Kau adalah orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupku, tanpamu aku tidak ada gunanya lagi hidup di dunia ini.

Myungsoo** PoV end~**

**~Ara PoV~**

"Danee!", teriakku keras pada Danee, yeojachingu Jungkook yang tidak sengaja melintas di depan kelasku.

Ia mahasisiwi semester awal berbeda denganku yang merupakan mahasiswi semester akhir dan sebentar lagi akan lulus.

Danee berhenti, memutar arahnya dan berlari – lari kecil ke arahku yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada.

"Eonni.", rajuknya manja.

"Wae?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Wae?", ia tersenyum lebar.

"Anni, aku rindu padamu dan Jungkook. Pulang kuliah nanti kalian ada acara, bagaimana dengan makan siang?", tawarku.

"Bagaimana dengan Myungsoo Oppa?", tanyanya balik.

"Hari ini dia sibuk.", jawabku dengan sekali tarikan nafas. "Bagaimana tawaranku?"

"Ne eonni, aku akan mendatangi Jungkook."

Akhirnya anak ini mengiyakan juga. Jungkook selalu menuruti apa yang yeojachingu nya katakan, jadi tidak mungkin ia menolak karena Danee sudah menyetujui ajakanku ini.

"Anak yang manis.", godaku sambil mengacak rambut hitam panjangnya yang terurai. "Cepat temui Danee sana."

Danee mengangguk, ia tersenyum sekilas kemudian segera berlari meninggalkanku sendirian yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Aku begitu menyukai yeojachingu Jungkook dan aku berharap ia akan menjadi iparku. Ia sangat manis, dan ia sangat baik padaku bahkan lebih baik dari dongsaeng kandungku sendiri.

"Aku merasa bersalah, benar – benar bersalah pada Myungsoo Oppa.", ucapku pelan dan lirih.

Pasangan kekasih yang ada di depanku ini hanya bisa diam. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali aku mengeluh mengenai pernikahanku ini pada mereka melainkan sudah berkali – kali. Mereka tahu semuanya, mereka tahu kalau sebenarnya pernikahan ini hanya merupakan permainanku untuk mengikis rasa sakit hatiku terhadap Baekhyun. Untuk membuatku terlihat tegar di hadapannya dan juga untuk membuktikan kalau aku bisa hidup bersama dengan namja lain.

"Jadi kau ingin bercerai dengannya?", tanya Jungkook sambil menatapku tajam.

"Pabbo, kau kemanakan otakmu Jungkook. Aku tidak mungkin dan tidak akan menceraikan suamiku.", jawabku.

"Tapi buktinya kau tersiksa degan pernikahan kalian ini.", balas Jungkook.

"Yak, hentikan ocehanmu itu chagi.", bentak Danee. Jungkook mendelik kemudian menyeruput cappuccino latte nya. "Myungsoo Oppa begitu mencintaimu eonni."

"Hal itu yang membuatku merasa bersalah, ia mencintaiku dengan amat besar tapi aku tidak bisa membalas cintanya yang besar itu."

"Kau masih mencintai Baekhyun?", pertanyaan itu tiba – tiba meluncur bebas dari mulut Jungkook. "Kau masih mencintai namja itu?", tanyanya lagi.

"Ne.", jawabku pelan.

"Noona, kau kemanakan otakmu sebenarnya. Untuk apa kau masih memikirkannya lagi, namja itu bahkan sudah mencampakanmu, tapi kau masih tetap memikirkannya bahkan kau masih mencintainya. Sadarlah Noona, dia bukan takdirmu.", balas Jungkook dengan nada tinggi.

"Jungkook _", ucapku lirih.

"Apa Noona? Apa yang ingin kau katakan lagi, kau ingin membela dirimu seperti apa? Atau kau ingin membela namja itu?", tanyanya dengan penuh amarah. "Kau satu – satunya Noona yang kumiliki, boleh saja kau membohongi Eomma, Appa, dan Myungsoo hyung tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku, aku mengerti kau lebih dari yang kau tahu.", ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas. "Behentilah mencintai Baekhyun dan berusahalah untuk mencintai Myungsoo hyung atau kau akan kehilangan mereka.", kedua alisnya menjadi satu.

"Jungkook, apa yang kau katakan?", bentakku.

"Noona, kau sudah dewasa. Sekali kau mengambil keputusan kau harus menerima konsekuensinya.", jawab Jungkook.

Aku menunduk menatap lantai bewarna krem di bawah kakiku. Setetes air mata tak terasa jatuh dari pelupuk mataku dan turun membentur lantai. Kenapa Jungkook bisa bicara seperti itu? Kenapa ia bisa mengungkapkan semua kata yang terpendam di dalam hatiku. Kenapa ia lebih mengerti diriku dibanding diriku sendiri.

"Yobseyo.", Jungkook mengangkat telepon seseorang dari ponselku. "Ne hyung, Noona ada bersamaku.", katanya. "Ne, akan kusuruh ia untuk segera pulang. Arraseo.", ia menjauhkan ponselku dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Myungsoo Oppa?", tanyaku.

"Ne.", jawab Jungkook singkat. Alisnya masih menjadi satu, rahangnya masih mengeras dan air mukanya memperlihatkan kalau ia tengah emosi. "Ada orang yang mencintaimu sedalam Myungsoo hyung tapi kau malah mencampakannya."

"Jangan menyudutkanku lagi Jungkook, sudah cukup aku menderita karena ulahku sendiri.", racauku. Kini tangisku makin menjadi.

"Aku bersikap seperti ini karena aku adalah namjadongsaengmu karena aku perduli padamu. Kau akan hidup dalam rasa bersalah selamanya jika_"

Kuraih ponselku yang ada di hadapan Jungkook. Aku bangkit dari kursi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Noona, kau akan menyesal nantinya karena mencampakan orang yang begitu mencintaimu. Cinta memang menyakitkan tapi jangan pernah kau menyakiti orang lain, apa lagi orang itu adalah orang yang begitu mencintaimu.", teriak Jungkook dari belakang. "Dengarkan itu Noona!", teriaknya lagi

Tangisanku kian menjadi .Aku memang bersalah, ini terjadi karena ulahku sendiri. Aku berniat mengajak mereka makan karena aku ingin menumpahkan seluruh rasa bersalahku pada mereka terlebih Jungkook. Aku ingin ia mengerti akan posisiku dan membantuku untuk membuat keadaan rumit ini menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Tapi, ia malah menyudutkanku. Seolah – olah aku ini adalah buronan yang dicari oleh polisi internasional untuk diadili seberat – beratnya. Kesalahan yang kubuat ini, kesalahan ini tidak sepenuhanya kuinginkan. Aku terjebak, aku belum bisa menemukan jalan keluar yang tepat. Tapi ia terus menerus menyudutkanku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pergi menjauh dari mereka? Menenangkan diriku yang kalut. Atau aku kabur dan tidak kembali lagi. Mengganti identitasku agar aku dikira benar – benar hilang. Atau apa lagi? Apa lagi?

**~TBC~**

Apa Soo Jae benar – benar akan pergi untuk menenangkan dirinya?

Siapa yang akan ia pilih? Atau mungkin ia akan bercerai dengan Myungsoo karena sudah tidak tahan dengan penderitaan batin yang ia rasakan.

Tungguin aja di Sweet Romance jilid 2 /kaya' buku paket aja/

Don't be silent reader….

Satu komen anda menentukan nasib FF ini kedepannya #orasi pake' toak masjid#

Gomawo udah baca


End file.
